When Happily Ever After Ends
by Jeilynn
Summary: Everyone has always known that Gohan has an explosive temper, but after the death of Videl he begins taking it out on Pan. What happens when Pan seeks comfort in the arms of Vegeta?
1. Forbidden Encounter

Okay, this is my first attempt at a dragon ball z fic so please be kind with reviews

Okay, this is my first attempt at a dragon ball z fic so please be kind with reviews. As you guessed this is a Pan and Vegeta pairing so if you do not approve of the pairing, are squeamish, or easily offended then I ask that you please hit the back button now. This has been rated M for a reason. For everyone else, enjoy!

Pan stood beneath the scalding heat of the shower, letting the heat ease the ache in her muscles. She sighed unhappily as every nerve in her body screamed. Tonight had been bad. She had never once thought that the blows would never stop coming until tonight. What had set her father off so badly that he would beat her this badly? Was it all really just because her mother had died?

Ever since Videl passed away, Gohan's temper had gotten worse and worse. Over the last three years he taken to beating Pan. But even with her Saiyin blood, she was still no match for him. That's why she spent all her spare time training. In front of their friends they acted as if everything was fine. They were your average father and daughter, but behind closed doors Gohan had become a monster. If anyone asked about the bruises Pan would always lie and say it was from sparring. It wasn't a complete lie at least. Everyone knew how much she trained, they just didn't know why.

Carefully, she climbed out of the shower and dried herself. She couldn't stand to look at her own reflection anymore, so she passed the mirror as quickly as possible. She had to get out of here. Even if it was just for one night. Pan dressed as quickly as possible, throwing on her training gear, and packing a bag, Pan opened the latch on her window and flew away into the night. She shivered in the cool night air, her body still damp from her shower, strands of her jet black hair whipping in her face. Before she knew it, she found herself landing in front of the gravitation room at capsule corp. It was a special training facility Bulma and her father had created years ago and Pan knew for a fact that she would be safe here, at least for the night. In the morning she would start more of her training, her stubborn saiyin blood pushing her to become the first female super saiyin. That would show Gohan. Then they would be on equal ground.

Carefully, Pan punched in the access code and slipped inside. She didn't have to turn on the lights to find her way around. She could navigate this whole facility with her eyes closed. Using her bag as a pillow, Pan settled in the far corner of the room and prepared to rest for the night when the lights suddenly came on and someone else entered the room.

Pan did her best to suppress her ki as she heard the heavy thump of boots on the cool tile floor.

"What the hell are you doing here woman?"

Pan suddenly found herself face to face with Vegeta. Prince of Saiyins. The only male she had ever met who made her heart race and a deep, soul searing heat fill her body. Just staring at the handsome, arrogant saiyin prince made things low in her body clench. Their eyes locked for just a moment, the dark depths of his eyes staring back into hers. She could see his breathing had changed as he pulled her to her feet. She stumbled against him a little, her hands landing on his muscular chest. Pan could only stare back up at him. Now that he had her in the light, Vegeta could see the bruises that decorated the young saiyin woman's face. At 16 she was no longer a child, but a woman. A saiyin woman, and judging from the heat radiating from her body she was in heat. Vegeta sniffed the air around him and breathed in her scent like that of a drowning man who had just been brought to the surface. It was beyond intoxicating. He carefully traced the line of cuts and bruises with disgust.

"The bastard's been at it again I see," he growled, holding her close.

"You've got it all wrong. Dad and I were –"

"Sparring? Foolish woman. Do you really think anyone believes that lie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Vegeta. I just lost in a sparring match with Dad and came here for a late night training session. That's all."

"You're lying."

Pan stared up at the saiyin man before her, defiant and stubborn in every way. She didn't care whether or not he believed her, as long as he didn't stop touching her. Suddenly she noticed the difference in the way he touched her, the almost gentle way his hands caressed her. She trembled at his touch on her skin.

"Why do you tremble? Do you fear me?"

"No….I…"

But the words would not come. She could only stand there mumbling as Vegeta's eyes roamed her body. He took in her shoulder length black hair and dark eyes, the curves of her body beneath her training clothes and felt his saiyin blood begin to boil with need. He had never in all his existence felt this feeling, not even with Bulma. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was a saiyin like him, he didn't know, but something about this grandchild of Kakkorot made him nearly insane with a need to take her beneath him, to possess her. He was growing tired of fighting the feelings she brought about in him.

"Fine," Pan said angrily, " I'm hiding from him, happy? Once I reach super saiyin I won't have to hide from him anymore."

The words were that of a proud warrior. She did her ancestors proud. Perhaps she would become the first female super saiyin. All she needed was the proper training with the right teacher. Suddenly Vegeta pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. His tongue flicked at her lower lip, demanding access. Pan opened her mouth to Vegeta's hot, demanding kisses, and moaned at the force behind those kisses. His lips trailed down along her jaw, to the place where her neck and shoulder met. She could feel his mouth hover there for a moment before recapturing her lips with his. Vegeta's hands pulled at her top, ripping it from her body and tossing it to the floor. His hands slid up her sides to squeeze and massage her breasts. Pan arched into his touch, enjoying the strange new sensations. Her fingers tangled in his dark spikes of hair, and gasped when his mouth descended on her nipples one after the other.

"Vegeta…."

Somehow he had managed to rid her of the remainder of her clothing and layed her on the cold tile. She shivered at the feel of the floor beneath her, despite the intensity of the heat between them. She watched, half embarrassed as Vegeta removed his own training gear and settled himself between her thighs. Her heart began to speed up in her chest. She was excited and scared all at the same time. She had never been with a man before, let alone a saiyin man. She could feel his fingers sliding against her, teasing her, when he slid his fingers inside her. Pan cried out, her back lifting off the floor at the touch. Vegeta smiled that self satisfied smile of his. It was a smile that said he knew this was her first time, and he was going to enjoy being the first, and only one to touch her. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of her and pulled her closer. He lifted her hips, ever so slightly, positioning himself at her entrance. Pan and Vegeta locked gazes, their breathing labored before he plunged himself deep inside her.

Pan clutched at his back, her finger nails making little half moons on his back at that quick burst of pain as he breached her. She heard Vegeta grunt above her, obviously satisfied with being her first. A look of wonder had crossed his face.

"You have never…."

"No."

He kissed her again, and this time it was different. It was deeper, more passionate, and yet gentle all at the same time. His thrusts were hard and fast. He knew with her he wouldn't have to hold back. That she could take whatever he gave her. Pan only moaned in response to each thrust, the air growing heavy between them. At some point in their love making, Vegeta lowered his head back down to that same spot as before and bit her hard enough to draw blood. She didn't know why, but Pan felt compelled to do the same to him. She heard his grunt and moan of both pleasure and surprise as she copied him. It was something in that moment, when they were joined in more ways than one, that the pleasure burst over them, and the intensity of the moment exploded.

"Vegeta!!"

"Pan!"

The lovers cried one another's names as the orgasm washed over each of them. Pan gasped at the warmth of Vegeta spilling himself inside her. They lay on the cool floor, completely drained and content to lie there in each other's arms while they both relearned how to breathe. Vegeta kissed the mark his teeth had made on her, his tongue flicking out to touch the mark. Pan shivered in his arms at the touch. He raised one hand up to touch the mark that her teeth had made and smirked. She had no idea what she had done.

"What are we going to tell the others?" she asked, when her senses had finally returned to her, " I think they're all going to notice we have matching marks."

"I don't care. Do you know what these marks mean little one?"

"No. I just….I don't know, all the sudden it was like I needed to do it, to mark you….I wanted to mark you…"

"These marks mean that we are mated to each other, and there is nothing those damn fools can do about it. Not even that bastard you call father."

"Mated?"

"Yes," Vegeta said, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist, " You are mine.Mine!"

Pan turned in the circle pf his arms and wrapped her own arms around him, her mind still reeling from everything that had happened. She lost track of how long they lay there, oblivious to the sun that would bring with it another day.

When Pan awoke she was alone with nothing but a blanket covering her. Vegeta had gone sometime in the night when she had fallen asleep. Damn him. What had she been thinking last night? She had always sworn that she would never let her feelings for Vegeta get the best of her, that she would never act on them. But last night, her will power had failed her, and now she and Vegeta were mated together. Waves of guilt swept through her. How was she going to face Bulma? Or Bra? Or Trunks for that matter? How could she see any of them knowing what they had done last night? She had given her virginity to Vegeta! Her only excuse was that she had been scared, hurt, angry, and alone. Not that that would convince anyone.

Still sore from the beating she had taken the night before, and the other activities she had taken part in, Pan rose and took a shower in the gravity room's private showers. She scrubbed her skin all over, saddened at the loss of Vegeta's scent on her skin. It was something she cherished.

Pan had just finished dressing and bandaging herself up when the door to the gravity room opened….

Want to know who it is? Then please come back for the next chapter! Please review!! But be kind!! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!!


	2. Another Fight, Another Bruise

Hey everyone, back again

Hey everyone, back again. First thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review! You're the best! Once again, this is rated M for a reason so if you are squeamish or are easily offended, once again, please hit the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy!

Pan looked up as the door opened and felt a twinge of fear as her father's muscled frame filled the doorway.

"Dad…"

"You thought you were so smart didn't you?" he said advancing on her, "Going out your bedroom window and hiding out here. Did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

"It's better than being home with an abusive bastard like you," she shot back.

"Little bitch!"

Gohan moved in a blur of speed, his fist connecting hard with her jaw. Pan hit the floor with a heavy thud, but she didn't stay down. She was on her feet and charging at her father. Her blow struck low, taking him in the gut. Gohan stumbled back, but kept his footing. He had kept up on his training too after Videl died. It was his only hobby. He wouldn't let this out of control brat of his win. She would respect him and learn to behave. Even if he had to beat it out of her. He came at her again, his foot aiming for her face. Pan dodged the blow, not expecting what was coming next. Just when his leg sailed over her head and she thought she was in the clear, Gohan's arms suddenly grabbed her. He twisted her right arm behind her at an unnatural angle, nearly snapping the bone as he shoved her against the wall.

"You really think you can take me little girl? Little bitty Panny's going to try and go up against the big boys? You're a joke."

Pan was doing her best to keep her ki hidden while she gathered an orb of energy in her hand. She just needed one big enough to get some space between them. Gohan noticed it just in time to get out of the way and with the angle she had been aiming from the shot went wide.

"Now, now, didn't I teach you not to play with ki blasts?"

Gohan gathered his ki and blasted her so hard it made an imprint in the walls where she landed. Pain shot through Pan's body as she started to get up, Gohan's laughter echoing in her ears. Damn him! She would not let him get away with this! She was not going to lose! Not again.

Back at the house, Bulma looked out the window to see the brightness of two different ki blasts from the small window in the gravitation room. Who the hell was in there? Vegeta had come in late last night after training, and no one else had come up to the house since then.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" Trunks asked, sitting at the table.

That ruled him out, and Bra hated to fight so it wouldn't be her in there. Who was it?

"Trunks, did Goten come by to train this morning?" she asked, readjusting the squirming bundle in her arms.

"No, why? Is someone in the gravitation room?" Trunks asked looking out the window too.

"Yeah, but no one's stopped by and your father is upstairs."

Both Trunks and Bulma saw it at the same time, the small car parked beneath the trees on the far side of the drive. Gohan! If he was in there then that meant the other energy was….

"Pan!"

"Trunks, get your father and meet me out there!"

"Right!"

Bulma took off at a dead run, panic building up inside her. The very ground seemed to shake with the power that was coming from inside that room. She took a quick glimpse in the tiny window. Gohan was bloody and bruised but still holding his own, Pan on the other hand wasn't doing so well. How the girl had managed to stay upright this long was a mystery. Pan was strong, there was no doubt about it, but Gohan was stronger and faster, it gave him an edge over her.

With shaking hands she punched in the override code that unlocked the door.

"Out of the way woman!"

Vegeta and Trunks burst into the room taking the fighters by surprise. Both fighters ceased their attacks.

"Pan!"

Vegeta saw the girl slumped against the wall, struggling to stay upright. He did his best to suppress the rage that was filling him. She had managed to hold her own against her father, but from the look of her, she wouldn't have lasted much longer.

"Get the brat out of here Trunks."

"Got it."

Vegeta blocked Gohan's view of his son and Pan as they exited the gravitation room. If Kakkorot's spawn wanted a fight, he could fight a true saiyin warrior, instead of picking fights with a woman. Gohan tried to stare down Vegeta but it was no use. Neither of them would back down. After a few deep breaths Gohans ki returned to normal.

"Gohan! What the hell was going on in here?" Bulma demanded.

"Nothing. Pan and I came over to train and it got a little out of hand."

Liar.

"A little? This looks more like you were trying to kill each other!"

"Sorry Bulma. I guess we both got a little carried away."

"Well come up to the house and get bandaged up. You both look awful."

Trunks had already gotten Pan back to the house. She was barely conscious.

"Come on Panda, hang in there. I'll get you a senzu bean. I know Dad has a few of them around here somewhere."

Panda? Trunks hadn't called her that in three years. That had been his nickname for her when they were dating. She had missed hearing it.

"Here, swallow this."

Pan gagged on the bitter taste as she swallowed the senzu bean. Almost immediately she felt better, despite the wounds on her body. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, testing her body, trying to gauge what her injuries were. The senzu bean hadn't fully gotten rid of them, which said just how bad she was actually hurt.

"Just take it easy. You really took a beating out there."

"Story of my life," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Just then, the back door opened and Bulma came in, followed by her father, Vegeta and surprisingly Goten and Bra. Gohan locked gazes with her momentarily as he walked past and took a seat diagonal from her at the table.

"Guess we got a little carried away with our training there, huh kid?"

"Yeah."

Pan glanced up at Vegeta who was leaning against the counter, giving her father the evil eye. He raised an eyebrow at her reply and she quickly looked away. She wasn't ready for the look of disgust he was probably giving her right then.

"Gees Pan. Can't you lay off the training for even one day?"

"Guess not."

"Well in that case, as the official best friend, I am ordering you to take a day off for fun! Goten, Trunks, and I were going to go to the movies, why don't you come with?"

"Yeah, come on Panda, come with us."

Pan snuck a glance at Vegeta who was giving her an indecipherable look. He recognized the old nickname his son had given her.

"I don't think I'm exactly fit fir the movies. You guys go ahead and have fun."

"Well at least spend the night. You're dad can spare you for the night."

"She's right. You've earned it. I could use some time alone myself," Gohan said, "I'll see you all later."

"Good! It's settled!"

"Well if you guys are all going to behave yourselves, I have to get going. I have to get little Chen here over to Yamcha's. It's his week to have the little guy."

Everyone noted the sudden rise in tension when she mentioned her third child. Baby Chen had been a result of an affair Bulma had with Yamcha. Deep down Vegeta still hadn't forgiven her for the betrayal. Vegeta eyed her coldly and left the room as Bulma headed out the door. It was no secret that people were suspicious they were still having an affair.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"No. I'll just take a shower and get cleaned up while you guys are gone. I'll see you all later."

Pan headed upstairs in search of a shower as everyone else left. It hadn't even occurred to her that she and Vegeta now had the entire house to themselves. Tossing her bag on the bed in the guest room, she headed into the large bathroom and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt like heaven against her. Pan half laughed at herself. Here she was again, soaking in a shower after taking a beating. It was almost funny. The water poured down her in heavy waves, warming her to her very toes. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and an all too familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello Panda."

Mwahahahaa Any guesses who it is? You might be surprised!! Please Review! But be nice!! Thanks for reading this far and I'll see you in the next chapter!!


	3. Revealing Secrets

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read this far and reviewed. You guys are the best! Anyways, this fic is rated M for a reason so if you are squeamish, or easily offended please hit the back button now. Everyone else, enjoy!

notes a flashback

Fear and panic shot through Pan's body when she felt that hot breath on the back of her neck. Suddenly she wasn't seeing the shower she was in. She was somewhere else, seeing things as they had played out almost a year and a half ago.

Hot water scalded down her back, blending in with the tears. She never should have said anything to her Grandpa. She thought that maybe, just maybe he would believe her since they had always been so close. But once her dad had started with his lies everyone just dropped it. He told everyone she was just acting out, trying to get his attention. That was the opposite of what she wanted. She didn't want any attention from him, because the only attention he ever gave her was usually violent. Which is exactly what she got when they returned home that night. He had given her the beating of her life. It was the worst one yet, and all because she had tried to get someone to help her, someone to make him stop hurting her. It had taken her over an hour to pick the pieces of glass out of her arm. Now, alone at last she could let the tears flow free. That was the one victory he would never have. She would never give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She never heard the soft slide of the shower curtain opening, or the barely audible thump of someone else stepping into the shower. Suddenly muscled arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Hello Panny."

Fear and panic ran through her veins, chilling her like the coldest ice.

"D-Dad?"

"Shh. It's alright. You don't have to be afraid."

"Let go of me."

Gohan's grip on her tightened, pulling her back against his chest. Pan trembled with fear. This was not happening. This was not happening. This was not happening! He was her father! He may have a bad temper, but he would never do this! Not this.

"You're scaring me."

"It's alright. You don't have to be scared of me. You know that."

Pan's breathing had picked up, close to hyperventilating. Something was wrong here. She couldn't quite get her body to work. Maybe it was the fear, or maybe…

"Just relax Panny, and everything will be over soon."

Pan cringed at the use of her baby name. Her mother had given her that nickname. It made her stomach turn on flip flops. She was going to be sick. Gohan slid one hand down over her water slicked stomach before going lower.

"Dad, please…don't do this…"

Pan screamed in rage and pain when his hand landed between her legs and his other arm squeezed her breast. Something in that moment changed inside her. Her ki level shot up higher than it ever had before, and she shot a blast at Gohan, knocking him away from her. She landed with a harsh thump on the floor.

"You rotten, spoiled, little bitch! You get back here!" Gohan screamed, his ki getting higher and higher.

Pan scrambled across the now wet floor, trying to get to her feet. She stumbled out of the bathroom, trying to put as much distance between herself and Gohan as possible. Grabbing her training clothes off her bed, Pan threw herself straight out her bedroom window. The impact of the glass breaking around her shook her up a little, but she quickly regained her senses, and flew off into the night with Gohan's angry screams chasing after.

"NO!"

"Are you daft woman?!"

"Vegeta! I'm sorry I thought-"

Vegeta looked down at the woman in his arms, noting the fine trembling of her body, and a realization dawned on him.

"You thought I was him. Gohan."

Shame flooded over her features as she nodded.

"He never took you. I know that for a fact."

"It doesn't mean he didn't try."

A murderous rage seemed to fill him up. Even the idea that Gohan could lay hands on his own daughter disgusted him.

"I was taking a shower when he…."

"I see…I'll leave you be."

"No! Don't go…."

Vegeta let his eyes roam over her body, the way the water flowed over her and hung in small droplets here and there on her smooth pale skin. A fierce protectiveness he had never known overcame him at that moment. Pan was in his arms before either of them could blink, their mouths locked together in hot demanding kisses. Pan arched her back in pleasure when Vegeta's hands found her breasts, moaning at his touch. She raised her arms upward, exploring the muscled expanse of his chest, her touch bolder than the first time they had been together. Somehow this arrogant man, her mate, put her at ease and let her forget the pain in her life.

"Turn around."

Pan turned to face the wall as he directed. He guided her arms to either side of her on the wall and spread her legs, guiding her hips backward. Vegeta's lips came down on her neck making her cry out as he took her from behind. There was an intense heat building between them as he worked himself in and out of her body. His thrusts grew more urgent, going deeper. All Pan could do was moan in response, despite the growing urge in her body that told her to move. Vegeta's hands held her hips in place, keeping his rhythm. Gently, he ran his fingers over the spot where her tail had been at birth. Immense pleasure seemed to go through Pan, her body going rigid with it before it passed to Vegeta in a massive wave that sent them both over the edge. Vegeta's fingers dug into hips as he spilled himself inside her, overwhelmed by the sheer ecstasy.

Slowly they slid to the floor, still tangled together. It took a few moments before Pan was able to think clearly, the heat from the shower finally starting to get to her.

"Vegeta?"

"What is it…Panda."

Pan half smiled at his use of her old nickname.

"Do….do you love me? If you do….I need to hear it. Even if you never say it again, I need to hear you say it," she said.

Part of her brain was cursing herself for having asked such a foolish question, but she had loved him since she was a little girl and she needed to know if he felt the same way about her.

"I love you Pan."

The words practically flew from his lips before he had time to think. For the first time in the saiyin prince's life, it felt right for him to utter those words. What was this spell she seemed to have over him that made him act so strangely?

"And you little Panda?"

Pan smiled again. He wasn't going to let it go that Trunks had used her old nickname.

"I've loved you since I was a little girl," she confessed," It started out as hero worship, I think. But as I got older, I started to realize that not only was it a different kind of love, but I was _in_ love with you. But I was so afraid of how _he_ would react if he ever found out, that I kept it hidden."

"Until last night."

"Yeah."

"You forget one thing woman. That worthless spawn of Kakkorot can never come between us now that we are mated."

Shutting off the shower, Vegeta carried Pan into the bedroom and layed her on the bed, already climbing over her once more. Somewhere in the middle of their lovemaking, Pan lost track of the number of times he took her that afternoon. All she knew was that she was definitely going to need another shower.

So what did you think? Remember, be kind with reviews and thanks for reading so far! Want to know what happens next, come on back for the next chapter! See ya there!


	4. Panda in the Middle

Hey everyone, back again

Hey everyone, back again. Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing so far! You guys are all the absolute best people in the world!! Anyways, just a WARNING this fic is rated M for a reason so if you cannot handle that please hit the back button now, for everyone else, enjoy!!

By the time everyone else returned later that evening, Pan had showered and scrubbed Vegeta's scent from her body, her muscles slightly aching. She couldn't have asked for a better afternoon. Vegeta had told her he loved her, and that made the mark he left on her as his mate all the more precious.

"Hey, we're back!"

"You should have come with us Pan; you would have loved the movie!" Bra said ecstatically.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Well, "Trunks said, "Since you couldn't come with us, we all decided that we would bring the movies to you!"

Pan saw the large bag full of videos in Trunk's hand. She didn't even want to know what he and Goten had picked out. Knowing them it was probably nothing but action flicks and horror movies.

"Bra, please tell me there is something watchable in that bag."

"Don't worry. I convinced the guys to let me do all the picking this time."

"Good!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Goten asked.

"Nothing. So what else did you guys bring back?" Pan asked, gesturing to the other sack Trunks carried.

"Just a few snacks and stuff. Popcorn, frozen pizza, the usual movie foods."

"Yeah, now all we gotta do is pick a movie and make the food."

Pan laughed at the look on Goten's face when he mentioned food. Her uncle was just like her grandpa. Always, always eating. She wondered how they managed to stay in shape eating like that when they weren't training. Must be a saiyin thing, she decided.

"Hey Panda, want to give me a hand with this stuff in the kitchen?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, Panda, give the guy a hand!"

"Goten!" Bra scolded.

"Sure Trunks, I'll help out."

Trunks and Pan maneuvered around each other easily enough in the kitchen, joking lightly as they prepared the snacks, yet there was something thick that hung in the air between them. Every time Pan looked his way, she noticed Trunks was staring at her. Something in that look made her shiver from head to toe. Maybe it was the resemblance to his father that did, or the fact that was also a saiyin. Either way, there were things between them that had long gone unsaid.

"We really missed you at the movies tonight Panda," Trunks said hugging her from behind, "I missed you…."

_"How was the show?" Pan asked, jumping down from the tree she'd been climbing._

_"Okay, it would have been better with you there," Trunks said, wrapping his arms around her._

_Despite the age difference, Trunks and Pan had been nearly inseparable. Everyone approved and watched with amusement as love began to blossom between them. Everyone thought it was so cute the way they looked together and there were never any objections to the match. After all, they were both saiyins, so who better for them to be with than each other._

_"I wish I could have gone with you, but Dad…well, you know how he is lately."_

_"Yeah, I really missed you Panda."_

_Pan smiled up into the shining eyes of her beloved Trunks. For so long she had thought of him as her knight in shining armor. One day he was going to sweep her away and rescue her from the nightmare her life had become since her mother died. She had not a single hesitation when Trunks lowered his lips to hers in the gentlest of kisses. Suddenly the door of her home slammed open and an angry Gohan stood in the doorway._

_"PAN! Get in here NOW!"_

_Pan looked hesitantly at Trunks. She was looking to him to save her, to give her any excuse not to go in that house. _

_"It's alright. I'll wait right here for you."_

_Trunks watched as Pan slunk over to the house, the door slamming shut behind her as she went inside. Gohan had had Bulma install special wiring throughout the house, so no one would know when someone had raised their ki. The whole thing made Trunks extremely nervous. Now he had no way of knowing what was happening to his precious Panda inside that house. For a moment he thought of rushing back to Capsule, to get his parents. They would know what to do, because at that time he was at a loss as to what to do. He couldn't just go busting into the house, could he?_

_Just as he was about to fly back home in search of help, the front door opened and Pan came running out._

_"Pan!"_

_"Trunks!"_

_Tears were streaming down her face as she flung herself into his arms. Her whole body shook with the force of her sobs._

_"Pan, what happened?" Trunks asked, lifting her chin towards him._

_When Pan looked up both shock and anger swept through Trunks. Deep bruises decorated her cheeks where Gohan had so obviously hit her. He had always known Pan to be so strong, but her age, she was no match for her father and his explosive temper. _

_"He's mad again…you should go…"_

_A week later it was over for the love birds._

_"Why Trunks? Why now?" Pan demanded, her heart breaking._

_"I can't keep doing this Pan. I can't keep watching you hurt like this. How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me in?"_

_"Trunks, you don't understand! It isn't that simple!"_

_"No, but maybe it could have been, if you'd let me help you. Instead you go and pull this tough girl act and keep pushing me away. I can't be with someone who won't let me get close. I'm sorry…I'll miss you Panda."_

_It was the last time he called her by her nickname. The last time he had held her._

_"Trunks! TRUNKS!"_

_Without so much as a look back, Trunks flew back home with Pan's cries chasing after him…_

"Why, was Bra driving you guys completely crazy?" Pan asked, moving out of the circle of his arms.

"Hardly. She was too busy playing tonsil hockey with Goten to notice anything else."

"Awww. Don't tell me you're jealous because you were the only guy at the movies with no one to make out with."

"No. It's just…seeing them and the way they are together, and with everything that happened this morning, it made me realize just how important you are to me," Trunks said.

Pan leaned back against the kitchen counter where Trunks had effectively captured her with one arm on either side of her.

"I miss you…I miss us. I think about you all the time. Pan, I never should have let you go."

His voice was trembling now and he couldn't quite look her in the eye, but every word he said was true. Pan shook her head sadly. Damn him. Why now? Why wait all this time? Why couldn't he have realized this sooner? Before she had given herself to another, before she had fully given in to her love for Vegeta. She was his mate now. There was no way she could be with Trunks. Not now, not even if she wanted to. But Trunks had so badly broken her heart back then that even now it still hurt. Even she hadn't given herself to Vegeta, there was still no way she could be with him.

"But you did. You let me go Trunks. You didn't even try to hold on to me! You know, I used to think you were my knight in shining armor, my once upon a time…but you know what you taught me? You and my father? That real life once upon a time's, don't always end in happily ever after!"

"Panda…"

"Don't! Just don't," Pan said, tears beginning to fill her eyes, "You broke my heart, and never once did you say you were sorry! Either of you!"

"Well I'm saying it now! I'm sorry Pan. I'm sorry that I was so stupid! That I hurt you! I'm sorry that he hurt you! That I couldn't protect you!"

"It's too little too late Trunks…"

"Pan wait….please, please just think about it? I still love you…"

"I'm going to bed. I need time to think."

With those parting words, Pan left the others to their night of movies. Heavy hearted once more, Pan trudged up the stairs in search of much needed sleep. She had just reached the guest room at the end of the hall when a door behind her opened, a voice she had been longing to hear all night called out to her.

"Pan, come here…."

So what did you think? Please review!! But remember, please be kind with your reviews!! Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!


	5. Unexpected Surprise

Hey everyone, back again with yet another thrilling chapter for you

Hey everyone, back again with yet another thrilling chapter for you. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and read this far. You are the best!! So anyways, once again this fic is rated M for a reason. If that bothers you then please hit the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy!

Pan looked back to find Vegeta standing in the doorway of his bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Pan's heart was suddenly thundering in her chest as she stared at her mate in awe. Quietly, she walked back to him, not wanting him to see the deep crimson blush that filled her cheeks when she looked at him. Vegeta tilted her chin towards him so she could see the dark heat in his eyes that she had come to know so very well.

"I was just going to-"

"Come to bed."

Pan entered the large master bedroom with Vegeta at her heels. Alone with him once more, she couldn't control the heat that was coursing through her body, or the almost urgent need to be with him. It didn't even seem to matter that they were in the bedroom that Vegeta shared with Bulma. Nothing mattered in that moment but the two saiyin lovers.

"Vegeta maybe-"

Pan's words were cut short when Vegeta's mouth descended on her hers. His kisses were deep and demanding. There was something different tonight. Something in the way he held her, kissed her. His hands made quick work of her top, tossing it aside so his warm hands could gain access to her breasts. Pan arched her back into his touch. The heat coming off of his hands was unbelievable. She had never known anyone's body temperature to rise so high! He wasted no time at all in removing her shorts and his own. There was something frantic in the way he was making love to her tonight. He wasted no time in foreplay, but for some reason, she didn't need it. Her body had grown unbelievably hot and was already ready for him.

"Vegeta wha-Aaaaaah!"

Pan cried out in pleasure as Vegeta entered her in one quick hard thrust. Pleasure radiated through their bodies as Vegeta thrust himself in and out of her. His hands dug into her hips, their breaths growing labored with the urgency of their lovemaking. Vegeta suddenly sat back on his knees, taking Pan with him so that she straddled his thighs. Their rhythm remained un-broken as Pan rode him, drawing out their pleasure for as long as possible. It was a slow almost torturous pleasure that grew and tightened like a spring in the pit of their stomachs. Then, almost simultaneously, they each reach back and caressed the spot where the other's tail would have been. That one gentle touch sent them careening into mindless bliss. Both Vegeta and Pan cried out as the pleasure over took them. Vegeta did his best not to collapse while he emptied himself inside his young lover, his mate, who had come to mean so very much to him.

The lovers collapsed onto the bed, spooned together with the light of the full moon outside the window bathing them in its beauty.

"I heard what my half breed brat said to you downstairs," Vegeta said suddenly.

"And?"

"What do you intend to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? He wants you. I can sense it."

"Too bad for him. I already have a mate," Pan said, turning herself towards Vegeta.

"That's all there is to it?"

Pan looked into the dark depths of Vegeta's eyes and wanted to smile. He was jealous. Jealous of the relationship she had once had with his son. Then it dawned on her, was this proud, arrogant saiyin warrior afraid of losing her?

"What do you want me to say? He broke my heart. Maybe once upon a time we could have been together, but he blew it. When he broke my heart, that was the end of it."

"And now?"

"I love you Vegeta. You and only you. You are my mate and the only man I will love."

Vegeta tried to hide the smile that was crossing his face, but could not.

"Good, because I will not give you up to him. You are mine!"

That night, beneath the glowing light of the full moon, two saiyins became bonded for all eternity. In the late morning hours, lying in the warmth of Vegeta's arms, Pan heard him whisper something she never thought to hear again.

"I love you Pan."

When Pan awoke, she was alone again. Vegeta had left her alone again. Yet, without even having to look, she knew where he was. He was down in the gravitation room training. She was able to sense it without even having to think about it. Somehow the bond between them with each time they made love last night. Quickly, Pan dressed and ran to the guest room where she had left her clothes and took a shower. As much as she loved having his scent on her skin, the others could not find out. Not yet. But as she dressed herself after the most cleansing shower she had ever had, Pan realized something. She had spent the night making love with Vegeta in his bed, the one he shared with Bulma…Bulma had never come home last night.

Suddenly an unbelievably strong wave of nausea washed over her. Pan rushed back into the bathroom and vomited. She hadn't even eaten anything yet. How could she possibly be….a thought suddenly struck her. She couldn't be…could she? The whole idea shook her to the very core both frightening her, and exciting her at the same time. She had never once thought of the possibility that she could become pregnant with Vegeta's child.

Pan walked into the kitchen, still feeling nauseous, just as the front door opened and Bulma walked in.

"Morning Bulma."

"Oh, hi Pan. I was just thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just came from your grandparents' house. Chichi is helping me plan tonight's party. You're going to be there aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it."

"Great!"

Pan sat at the table where everyone else had gathered around, eating breakfast. Trunks was busy over the stove. He was the only one of Bulma's children who could actually cook and not burn everything in sight. Even Vegeta had joined the group at the table.

"Hey Pan, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good," Bra said, from her seat next to Goten.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who spent the night!

"Yeah, I must be coming down with something. No big deal."

"You just need a good breakfast and you'll feel better," Trunks said, sitting a plate in front of her on the table.

Suddenly the smell of sausage hit her like a semi-truck, churning her stomach. Pan suddenly ran for the nearest bathroom with all speed. Ten minutes later Pan sat with her head in her hands, lightly sobbing when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Panny, it's Bra. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Bra took one look at Pan and wanted to cringe. Her best friend was pale and her pale cheeks were streaked with tears. What was going on with her lately?

"Panny, what's wrong?" Bra asked, sitting on the floor in front of her friend.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. Not until I know…"

"Know? Know what? Panny, you can tell me everything. You know that."

"Bra…I think I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god! Pan!"

Bra wrapped her arms around her sobbing best friend and didn't know what to think. She hadn't even known Pan was seeing anyone. Unless….had Pan and Trunks been seeing each other in secret? It would explain a lot. Especially after the way they were acting last night.

"Pan, are you sure?"

Pan nodded sadly. What was she going to do?

"Here's what we'll do," Bra said, "I'll call the clinic and make you an appointment this afternoon and we'll go there together. That way if anyone sees us, they won't know which of us is actually there for the appointment. We can even use fake names if you want."

"Okay…"

Later that afternoon, Pan found herself in the doctor's office with her best friend sitting beside her.

"Hello ladies. You're here for a confirmation of a pregnancy test?"

"That's right."

"Alright. If you'll just lie back and lift your shirt."

Pan lay back on the examining table while the doctor put some sort of cold gel on her stomach.

"Now, just watch the screen."

After only a few minutes of moving around the wand to the machine it was confirmed. Pan was pregnant.

"See that little blob there in the center? That's it. That's your baby. I'll give you a few minutes alone."

As soon as the doctor left the room, Pan began to cry, deep, gut wrenching sobs, and for the life of her, she couldn't tell if it was because she was happy, or upset. Bra wrapped her arms around Pan, her own eyes filled with tears. What was Pan going to do? How was she going to break the news to her father? Gohan would kill her when he found out.

"How are you feeling?" Bra asked when they finally pulled back into the driveway of Capsule Corp.

"I don't know. Confuse, mostly."

"What do you think Trunks is going to say? I can't believe he's going to be a dad!"

"Bra, Trunks isn't the father."

"What? Then who is?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's married Bra! He's married and he has kids and….Oh god, what am I going to do?"

Bra didn't answer her, because she had no answer for her friend. What did you say to your best friend when she was pregnant by a married man? The only thing she could say.

"It'll be okay Pan."

"_No, it won't,"_ Pan thought ,"_Because you'll hate me when you find out it's your father."_

"Oh no."

"What?"

Pan looked toward the large backyard and realized why Bra seemed upset. They both had forgotten about Bulma and Chichi's party. Everyone had already arrived, and the party was underway. What was their excuse going to be for why they were late? They had to come up with something, because Gohan was already giving her the evil eye.

"Bra! Pan! There you two are! Where have you been?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry Mom. We were at the mall and sort of lost track of time."

"I swear, you two would lose your heads if they weren't glued on!"

"Thanks," Pan whispered.

"What are friends for?"

Pan did her best to avoid her father for the majority of the night. She was not looking forward to going home with him. But as she walked around the party she had come to one decision. No matter what she was keeping this baby, and she would do anything to protect it.

"Where were you really today Pan?" Gohan asked, approaching his daughter.

"At the mall. Just like Bra said."

"Don't you lie to me!" Gohan yelled, shoving her back against the tree.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. I want to know where you were and I want to know now!"

Gohan's yelling had drawn a lot of attention from the others now. People were starting to stare.

"Gohan, relax."

"I will not relax until my daughter tells me why she was seen coming out of the doctor's office!"

Pan glanced toward Vegeta, who very thankfully was standing behind her grandparents.

"Don't look at your grand parents, look at me! I am your father Pan and I demand to know why you were there!"

Tears of rage welled up in her eyes. Her father was a bully now, no longer the fun and loving man he'd once been. And it wasn't like he wasn't going to find out anyway.

"Because I'm pregnant!"

Want to know how the crowd reacts? Then come on back for the next chapter! Please review, but be kind!! See ya next time!


	6. Lies and Truths

Hey everyone, back again with another great chapter for you

Hey everyone, back again with another great chapter for you. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this far. You guys are the best!! Anyways, once again, this fic is rated M for a reason, if you are bothered by that then please hit the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy!!

Everyone turned to look at Bra and an extremely embarrassed Goten. Tears glittered in her eyes.

"Bra, you're-"

"Mom…Dad…I'm sorry!"

Bra suddenly turned toward the house and ran with a very shocked crowd standing behind her. It gave Pan a chance to school her face into a calmer expression.

"I guess I was wrong," Gohan said, "I'm sorry Pan."

"That's the problem with you _Dad_, you're always sorry. You just never mean it!"

Without another word Pan went after her friend. She didn't dare look back at Vegeta. If she did she was lying about why they had been at the doctor's. She owed Bra the biggest thank you in the world. Her friend was lying just to protect her. They both knew what could happen if Gohan found out it was Pan who was pregnant.

When she got in the house, Bra was sitting at the kitchen table, crying.

"Bra, why did you do that?" Pan asked, " You didn't have to lie for me."

"I'm not lying Pan. I'm pregnant too. I found a couple weeks ago, I just didn't tell anyone."

"Not even Goten?"

"No, Goten knows. We were just waiting for the right time to say something. But I know how your dad is Pan. He would really try to hurt you if he knew, maybe cost you the baby. I couldn't let that happen."

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" Pan said hugging Bra.

At that moment, Bulma and Chichi walked in. Bulma's eyes were filled with tears as she looked down at her daughter. She didn't know what to say. There were so many things to say that all she could do was hug Bra.

"I'm sorry Mom…but if it helps, he wants to marry me. And I want to marry him…please don't make me get rid of it."

"I won't sweetheart. But I am going to have to talk to your father about this. He isn't going to be happy."

"Mom. He's not even happy with you right now."

"True."

Just then, the man in question walked into the house. He eyed the group of women standing in the kitchen.

"Dad…"

Vegeta said nothing to his daughter. He only turned to walk away upstairs. Tears filled Bra's eyes again.

"I'll go talk to him," Pan volunteered," I'm used to dealing with pissed off males."

Not only that, but it would give her a chance to tell him he was going to be a father again. Now that the bond between them had strengthened, she could tell where her mate was without even having to think about it. He was in his bedroom. Pan knocked lightly on the door.

"Vegeta? It's Pan."

Suddenly the door to the room opened and she was pulled roughly inside.

"Hey! Not so rough!"

"Silence woman! I need to concentrate!"

Pan stood silently while Vegeta ran his hand over her abdomen, a look she could not decipher of his face. Suddenly a look of wonder and pride crossed his face.

"You're carrying my child."

He said it more as an accusation than a statement.

"Yes," Pan said, " Vegeta…I'm keeping the baby. I want to. I want this baby….our baby."

She was expecting him to laugh, to tell her she was stupid or foolish. She even expected him to walk away and abandon her. But what happened next took her by surprise.

"I would have it no other way."

When Vegeta's lips touched hers, his kiss was soft yet still as demanding as it had ever been. He could not explain the pride he felt in knowing that his lover, his mate, now carried his child. It was a true honor among saiyins for true life mates to carry the child of their mate. This child would be more of a saiyin than any of his other children. And he intended to be there for every minute of its life. Over the short time since he and Pan had become mated, this young saiyin woman had come to mean more to him than he would ever admit out loud. It was because of this that he had come to a very hard decision. If it came down to it, he was going to leave Bulma.

"You mean, you actually want this baby?"

"Foolish woman, didn't I just say as much."

"I love you!" Pan said throwing her arms around him.

She had not been expecting him to want this child at all. Knowing that he did, gave her strength. The only problem was telling her father. She didn't want to admit it, but if he got the chance, he would kill her before he ever let her have Vegeta's child.

"What are you going to do about Bra? She wants to marry Goten."

She watched Vegeta cringe irritably. It bothered him a great deal that his daughter was pregnant by that spawn of Kakkorot, but he had no room to be judging.

"One problem at a time little one. There's still the problem of your father."

"Don't remind me."

"I'll tell you this only once. If he does anything that might jeopardize your life or the life of my brat, I'll kill him."

Pan didn't know what to say, because despite all her father had done to her, a part of her still loved him. But she loved the child she carried as well. She only nodded. Vegeta was right. She knew he was. It would most likely be the only way to stop him.

"Just do me a favor, be nice to Bra. She's down there thinking you hate her."

"Fine," Vegeta growled.

It was almost as if Pan had acquired a power over him since the night they truly became mated. Now he found it even harder to say no to her. Pan may not have realized it, but the night of the full moon played a very important role in their lives. Not only could they change shape but it was also during that time those who chose their mates were bonded together forever. A small smile curved his lips, he had both trapped and freed himself with this woman all at the same time.

"Good. Now we better get back downstairs before everyone starts to wonder what has taken so long."

"Not yet," Vegeta said, pulling her tightly against him and kissing her deeply.

Pan could feel his hands roaming over her, and she gasped at the sensations. She would love nothing more than to stay here and make love to her mate, but people would begin to wonder. Suddenly Vegeta bit down on that spot where neck and shoulder meet. Pan bit the same spot on Vegeta to muffle her cry as pleasure rushed through her in a wave so powerful it nearly brought her to her knees. Vegeta half growled, half purred from somewhere deep in his throat as he experienced the same sensation. Now people would definitely know they had been doing something other than talking.

"Go ahead back down. I'll follow in a few minutes. "

Pan nodded, and walked out the door. What had just happened? How had he been able to do that? Pan's head was spinning as she went back down to the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" Bra asked.

"Okay. I think he may have had a change of heart."

"Really?"

At that moment, Vegeta entered the kitchen. He said nothing, only wrapped his arms around his daughter in a large hug, kissed her on the head and walked back outside to the party. Bra's eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh Pan! I don't know what you said to him but thank you!" Bra squealed, hugging her.

"No problem. Now let's get back out there."

Pan had thought that her father would leave her alone for the rest of the party, especially after that embarrassing scene earlier. Unfortunately, that wasn't meant to be. She stood beneath the shade of large elm tree, exchanging secret glances with Vegeta, when her father approached her, a strange look on his face. He seemed to be sniffing the air around her, and Pan's blood ran cold. She hadn't even attempted to wash Vegeta's scent from her. Suddenly his hand was hovering in front of her abdomen. He would know within seconds that she was pregnant.

"I knew it. I can smell his scent all over you . And now you're carrying his bastard! You little whore!"

Gohan's hand was a blur of speedas his fist connected with her jaw. Vegeta was suddenly there, gripping Gohan's wrist before he could hit Pan again.

"Don't touch her again Gohan," Vegeta growled.

"Or what? I wouldn't interfere Vegeta. Unless you want everyone to know your little secret."

"What is he talking about?" Bulma asked.

Pan suddenly realized that everyone else had been drawn to their argument. But Pan had had enough. She was going to tell them. Her father couldn't get his fun if she told everyone before she did.

"I'm pregnant."

"You guys are going to be the end of me!" Goku said, looking at his young grand daughter.

Gohan glared at his daughter, malice in his eyes.

"That isn't the entire secret is it Panny girl? Why don't you tell them who the father is Pan? Let everyone know what a whore you really are?"

Tears were beginning to form in Pan's eyes. This was it. Everyone would know how she had betrayed her dearest friend and her friend's family. They would never forgive her for this.

"Panda, who's the father?" Trunks asked gently.

Pan felt a strong hand grip hers just before Vegeta said,

"I am."

Want to know what's going to happen next? Come on back for the next chapter!! Thanks again for reading so far and please be kind with reviews!! Thank you!!


	7. Protecting Life

Hey everyone, back again with more of this crazy fic for you

Hey everyone, back again with more of this crazy fic for you. So everyone should know the drill by now, this is rated M for a reason so if you are bothered by that then please hit the back button now. Everybody else, enjoy!

Everyone stared open mouthed Pan and Vegeta. The shock of their announcement had hit everyone like a thousand tons of bricks. Pan stared down at the ground, until she heard Vegeta's voice echoing in her head. It was something he had told her long ago, when she was still just a child.

"_Foolish brat. You are proud saiyin, you look down to no one!"_

Having the man she loved beside her, proudly stating that he was the father of her child, and hearing that voice in her head, she raised her eyes to look at the people she called friends. Bulma slowly approached them, tears in her eyes.

"I thought you had forgiven me…that we had put everything behind us. And then you go and do this!"

Bulma slapped Vegeta hard across the face and turned to Pan to do the same when Vegeta grabbed her wrist.

"If you lay one hand on my mate, you will regret it," he growled.

"Your mate? Your mate?! She's sixteen Vegeta! She's isn't old enough for a mate!"

"You know nothing. By saiyin law, we are mated for eternity. We have marked one another, and that mark cannot be destroyed."

"You can't be serious!"

"It's true," Pan said," Vegeta and I have marked one another…that makes me his mate. It's something that's in our blood. When we're drawn to the person who is meant to be our mate, we exchange marks that bind us together."

"You make me sick!"

"Think what you will woman, this was not done to avenge your betrayal."

"Pan….you cannot be serious about this! He's old enough to be your father! Hell, he's your best friend's father!"

"I know…I never wanted to hurt you . Any of you, but I love him…he's my mate in every sense of the word, and I'm keeping this baby."

"You don't know what love is! You're only sixteen!"

"I'm well aware of my age Bulma. I'm also aware that my best friend is pregnant by my uncle who is also almost old enough to be her father."

"But Goten isn't married! He doesn't have three children."

"Two children," Vegeta corrected," Only two of your brats are mine. Or do you so easily forget your own affair with Yamcha?"

Bulma shook with anger.

"What I did was wrong, but at least Yamcha and I are consenting adults!" Bulma said, suddenly turning to face Pan, " I don't blame you for this Pan, I blame him. He should have known better."

"He didn't do this on his own. I made the choice to sleep with him."

Pan looked toward Bra who hadn't said a word to her this whole time. Her friend stared at her in shock, not sure what to say.

"That's why you couldn't tell me who it was….because it was my father."

"I'm sorry Bra. I didn't want to hurt you, or lose you as my best friend."

"Panny, you idiot!" Bra said, throwing her arms around Pan, " I could never hate you! You're the sister I never had. You on the other hand…"

Bra walked over to her father and kicked him in the shin.

"What was that for brat?"

"You better take care of her Dad, or I will never forgive you!"

But out of everyone they had upset, it was Trunks who Pan could not bring herself to meet eyes with. He had been her childhood sweetheart, and he still loved her. Maybe in some deep part of heart she loved him, but it was nothing compared to what she felt for Vegeta. The young saiyin turned on his heel and left, not wanting anyone to see the tears in his eyes. He had just lost the love of his life for the second time, and to his father of all people! That was a deep and scarring pain.

Everyone had something to say about Pan and Vegeta's relationship. But the one who brought the most fear to Pan's heart was her father. He had remained silent all the while everyone else said their piece.

"You're going to abort it," Gohan said, his voice ringing out like a command.

"The hell I am!"

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to stand by and let you have his bastard you're wrong! You are going to get rid of it. One way or another."

Pan had a feeling that she already knew what that other way was. There was no way she was going to let him get his hands on her ever again. Especially now that she was pregnant.

"I am not getting rid of this baby, and if you don't like it then you can go to hell!"

Gohan made a swipe at Pan's face, but she had seen it coming. If this was the way he wanted it, then so be it. She would not let him hurt her or her baby. She could almost see the power around him as his ki raised higher and higher. Well, two could play that game. Only now it was different. There was some strange new burst that seemed to fill her up, along with the fierce need to protect the precious gift she now carried. Pan's own ki raised in a blinding burst of light, drawing gasps from everyone. She had managed to reach super saiyin with very little trouble! No one knew what to say. Only Vegeta stood proudly smiling at his young mate. She had done just what she had always said she would. She was the first female super saiyin. How she had pulled it off was beyond him.

The fight was a blinding flash of blows. Pan was able to keep up with Gohan hit by hit. But the amount of energy it took for her to do this was wearing her down, and she couldn't keep it up much longer. Not without hurting herself or the child. Vegeta saw the weary look on her face and joined the fight. He had promised to protect her and the life of his child, and he wasn't going back on his word. The power was still too much for her first time change to super saiyin, if she kept pushing herself in this state, she could very well lose the baby. Pan looked up in surprise when Vegeta came to her side. She hadn't really expected him join in. Then she remembered his earlier words, if father tried to hurt her or the child, he would kill him.

"What are you doing?" Pan demanded.

"Rest woman. Do you want to lose our child?"

Pan stared at her mate for a space of heart beats before floating downward. She trusted Vegeta's judgment in this case. He wouldn't do anything to let her hurt herself. She could hear them arguing high above her, but didn't bother to look up until she heard Vegeta's cry.

"PAN!"

Pan looked up to see her father hurtling towards her. He had somehow managed to out maneuver Vegeta and get past the older man. Pan threw herself to the side just in time for Gohan to go flying past her. Panic filled her senses. She had to get away from here. If she had any chance of saving herself or her baby she had to get away from her father, because if he got a hold of her, he would kill her. Pan turned, picked a random direction and flew. She flew as far and fast as she could get before the use of energy was starting to get to her. She had to land. She did not want to be unconscious for even a small amount of time, which is exactly what would happen if she didn't land soon. Pan came down in a small wooded area, beneath the cover of trees. She leaned against the nearest one for support, her hand resting lightly on her abdomen.

If she really concentrated, she could sense that small bit of life growing in her. She smiled weakly. Everything still seemed okay. She was just tired from the fight and from turning super saiyin. A rush of joy flew through her. She had actually done it. She was the first female super saiyin. It was that alone that had saved her from her father. She only hoped Vegeta had managed to hold him off until she could get away.

That's when she sensed it, someone else's ki coming closer. She did her best to suppress her own ki. For all she knew it could have been her father and the number one goal in the future was to never be alone with him again. Ever. That's when she heard the familiar voice of one she trusted.

"Panda? Where are you? Come on Panda, I saw you come down here."

She watched from her spot beneath the tree as Trunks came towards her.

"I'm right here Trunks."

"There you are!" Trunks said, hugging her tightly.

"What's going on?" Pan asked, stepping back.

"After you flew off, I followed you here. All hell broke loose after Gohan made that last shot at you."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone started fighting him. And I mean EVERYONE. Even your grandpa joined in."

"But you came to find me."

"I was worried…regardless of who's baby you're carrying, you're still my Panda," Trunks said, suddenly kissing her.

"Trunks! What are you doing?!"

"I told you before how I felt…I still mean it."

"And I told you, it's over. I'm in love with Vegeta. He's my mate."

"Pan, he took advantage of you!"

"No, he didn't. It took both of us to get where we are right now. I chose to sleep with him, to keep sleeping with him. We both chose not to use protection. And we both chose to let the other mark us as our mate."

"I just don't get it," Trunks said, "I don't understand how you could let him touch you…how you could hurt me like that."

"I didn't do it to hurt you Trunks. It just happened. You blew your chance with me, and it hurt…it hurt more than anything! Do you know how many times I used to dream of being with you like this? Of us getting married? Of having a future together? But you didn't love me."

"I did love you."

"Not enough. Besides, it's too late for that now. Deep down I've always had feelings for Vegeta, they just never really got a chance until now."

"So that's it? You're just going to be with him?"

"Yes."

Trunks suddenly had her pinned to the ground, her arms above her head.

"Trunks! What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!"

"I won't let you be with him!"

A struggle commenced between them, but in her weakened state, Pan was quickly losing. Strong arms suddenly grabbed Trunks from behind, lifting him and tossing him off of her.

"Get away from her brat!"

Vegeta picked Pan up in his arms, cradling her against him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just tired."

"I told you before. She's mine brat."

Trunks glared at his father, giving a mighty yell before taking off. His tears and anger filling him up. But nothing could chase away the overwhelming regret.

"I should ring his neck."

"Let him go Vegeta. He's hurting too."

Vegeta glanced down at his young mate and smiled. She was much more forgiving than him. Vegeta suddenly cocked his head to the side, as if he were listening to something she couldn't hear.

"We need to go. Now."

Want to know what happens next? Come back for the next chapter! Thanks for reading so far and remember to review!! But please be kind!!


	8. A Broken Peace

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Welcome to the next wonderful chapter of this story! Thank you SO much to everyone who is reviewing and taken time to read this far! Anyways, you know the drill, this is rated M for a reason. If that bothers you please hit the back button now. For everyone else, enjoy!!

"What's going on?"

"He's coming."

"Who?"

"Gohan."

Pan's whole body ran cold with fear. After what had happened back at Capsule Corp. she had no doubt in her mind that Gohan would do anything he could to get rid of the baby she now carried. Even if it meant taking her life in the process. Vegeta suddenly scooped Pan up in his arms and flew. He held her tightly in his arms as he made his way to a small sanctuary he had created years ago when he first came to this planet. The cabin wasn't far, and they would be safe there, at least for a little while. He could sense Gohan getting closer, but as long as he suppressed his ki they would be alright.

Pan curled up tighter in Vegeta's arms as they flew. She didn't know where they were going, but she didn't really care. As long as it put plenty of distance between herself and her father that was all that mattered.

"There it is."

"Huh?"

Pan looked up and found the spot that Vegeta had indicated. There in the woods, in a small clearing, was a beautiful cabin. How long had that been there? And where had it come from? As they set foot on the ground in front of the cabin, Pan could feel some sort of force field closing in around them. So that's how Vegeta had kept this place hidden for so long. But would it be enough to keep them safe?

"What is this place?" Pan asked.

"It is a second home I built when I was first trapped on this planet. It is now our home. Come; see your new home, my mate."

Pan was in total awe as Vegeta gave her the grand tour of their new home. She was still in shock. This wasn't just any home, it was _their_ home. The place where she would live with Vegeta as his mate and…wife? Would he marry her? Did he even want to? That was a question she could leave until later, right now she wanted to concentrate on getting acquainted with their home. It had everything! Electricity, running water, it even had in door plumbing! Vegeta had thought of everything when he built the place.

"Vegeta, it's amazing! I love it!" Pan said throwing her arms around him.

"Good. But I should warn you, there is a force field around this place that will keep anyone from noticing our ki. If you go outside of that field, you can be detected."

"I understand."

That night, the lovers enjoyed a quiet night in their new home together. It was a new chapter in both their lives and neither of them would have it any other way.

A blazing fire crackled in the fireplace while Pan and Vegeta rested on the sofa. Every now and again Vegeta would run his hand over Pan's stomach and a small smile would cross his face. It was so rare for the Saiyin prince that she didn't tell him how cute she thought it was. Standing, Pan took Vegeta by the hand and began to lead him toward the stairs.

"Where are you taking me woman?"

"Where do you think?" she replied with a smile.

Pan led the way up the stairs and down the hall to the large bedroom they would share. She guided her mate to the large bed and pushed him down on it. Vegeta's hands encircled Pan's waist as she straddled him, kissing him deeply, her body responding to the hot demanding kisses. But Vegeta's hands almost ached with the need for skin to skin contact as he pulled off her t-shirt and tossed it to the ground. He rolled her beneath him, needing for every inch of his skin to be pressed to every inch of hers. The lovers were almost frantic as they tore their clothing from their bodies. Vegeta stared at Pan in awe of her beauty. With the moonlight dancing lightly over her body she was like a goddess in his eyes. He pulled her close, remembering the affect he had had on her back at Capsule Corp when he had bitten the spot where he marked her. He ran his tongue lightly over the mark, smiling before he bit down.

Pan cried out, her body going rigid in his arms as pleasure rode her. Her fingers dug into his arms where she gripped him to keep herself from falling over. Vegeta smiled to himself. He loved that he could make her tremble like this in his arms.

"What was that?"

"The marks we share. We can bring one another pleasure through the marks."

Pan leaned forward to do the same to him when Vegeta stopped her.

"Why?"

"Because, my dearest mate, tonight, is about you."

Vegeta covered her with his body, guiding her back onto the bed. Pan smiled up at him from amidst the pile of pillows. Vegeta lowered his lips to hers and entered her in one fluid movement that had her arching off the bed.

"Vegeta!"

There was nothing hurried between them, no having to worry about being caught. Vegeta took his time making love to her, enjoying every moan that he was able to bring out of her. He raised her hips higher, getting a better angle for his rhythm as he slid in and out of her. Pan's heart was thundering in her chest with every thrust of Vegeta's body into hers. The pleasure had been slowly building inside her and she knew he was feeling it too. Suddenly he sat up, pulling her with him so she straddled his lap and kissed her deeply. Pan gasped in pleasure. It was always more intense this way. This way, she was able to set the rhythm. Vegeta's hands rested on her hip while Pan rode him, the pleasure threatening to over take him. Something had changed and clicked inside of them. Suddenly they could feel the other's pleasure, and that alone, sent them both tumbling over the edge into orgasm.

They collapsed onto the bed, still entangled in one another's arms, sweat glistening on their bodies.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk in the morning."

"Not by the time I'm done with you. Believe me Pan, this is only the beginning."

He had told her the truth. It was a very long night, filled with love and the sounds of two saiyin lovers becoming one.

When the sun next rose Pan no longer awoke to find herself alone, but wrapped in Vegeta's arms. Before he had always gone. But not now. She wasn't sure what had changed, but this time he had stayed by her side the entire night, holding her. She lay that way for awhile, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. She smiled to herself, her thoughts turning to their child; she began to wonder what it would look like. Would it be a girl? A boy? One thing was certain, the child would be saiyin, and it would grow up with both of its parents. Pan knew the moment Vegeta was awake.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" he asked.

"Just thinking about the baby. I was just trying to imagine what it would look like."

Vegeta smiled, running his hand over her abdomen. Despite the danger of her father finding them, he too found himself looking forward to the upcoming birth of this child. It was something he had never felt before. He loved his other children, it's true, but he had never felt this strange, growing excitement.

Pan and Vegeta were able to stay that way for the next few months, living happily in their cabin. They trained while Pan was able to, but those sessions never lasted long, for it seemed the training quickly drained her of her strength. It was in those moments that Vegeta became somewhat doting on her. He became more and more protective of her as she came further along in her pregnancy. She often wondered how Bra was doing with hers and if she and Goten were married yet. It saddened her a little to think she couldn't be there but being here with Vegeta away from her father was worth it. They could be together here, and there was no one to try and take their child away.

But it was sometime during her sixth month that that wonderful peace was shattered. Vegeta had just come down from showering after a long training session, bits of water beaded on his face. Pan had been feeling strange when she got up that morning but dismissed it as something common with pregnancy. But as she entered the living room to join her mate, a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen.

"Aaah!!"

Pan nearly doubled over with the pain.

"PAN!"

Vegeta rushed to his beloved's side, supporting all her weight. What was wrong? What had just happened? His heart was suddenly in his throat.

"Pan what's wrong? Talk to me?"

Another sharp pain shot through her, and she dug her nails into Vegeta's arms, tears filling her eyes.

"It's the baby….something's wrong…."

Want to know what happens next? Come back for the next chapter!! Please review!! But please be kind!! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!!


	9. Forgiveness and Hope

Hey everyone, back again with another chapter for you

Hey everyone, back again with another chapter for you! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed so far and has continued reading! You're the best!! Anyways, you guys know the drill, this has been rated M for a reason so if this bothers you, please hit the back button now, everyone else, enjoy!

Vegeta paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. All this waiting was driving him mad! All he wanted to know was if his mate and child were alright! Why wouldn't anyone give him any answers?

"Vegeta, you're wearing a hole in the floor."

Vegeta turned to look at Bulma who sat beside Yamcha and their son. It was funny, when his new mate was in trouble, it was his former wife he turned to for help. She had been the first person he called when they arrived at the hospital. Bulma had heard the genuine concern in his voice, which is why she had rushed to join him at the hospital. She had called the others on the way there from her cell. Even Gohan had shown up, his face twisted with worry. It was an emotion none of them had thought he could even feel after everything he had put her through. Everyone had made sure to keep Vegeta and Gohan as far away from one another as the small waiting room would allow.

Suddenly the doors to the waiting room opened and the doctor stepped in. The solemn looking old man approached Vegeta.

"Could I speak with you in private?"

A sudden thrum of energy rushed through everyone sitting there that set them all on edge. How bad could it be? It could not be a good sign if the doctor only wanted to talk to Vegeta. It suddenly made everyone fully realize the seriousness of the situation. Not only could Pan's life be in danger but so could the life of her child.

"What's happened to her?" Vegeta asked solemnly.

The doctor looked down at his chart, before looking Vegeta in the eye. Not a good sign.

"It appears your wife went into early labor. We aren't sure what set it off but we did manage to get it to stop. We've run several tests and the baby appears to be doing just fine."

"And my wife?"

"Fine also, but she's very shaken up by all of this. We will have to keep her here overnight for observation just to make sure it doesn't happen again. You can go in and see her but keep it brief and don't stress her out. You're lucky you got her here when you did, or you could have lost them both."

The doctor walked away, leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts. When they had arrived at the hospital Pan had been in great pain and tears were running down her cheeks. In that moment he would have done anything to wipe that look from her face, if only she would stop crying. She had been so scared for their child, and Vegeta had lied to the doctors and said that she was his wife. In truth, that was the question he was hoping she would say yes to. He fingered the small velvet box in his pocket. He had purchased the ring long ago after their first night together. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her to marry him, when this happened.

Vegeta walked back out to the waiting room and all of their waiting friends.

"How is she Dad? Is she okay?" Bra asked, holding her baby boy close.

"She's fine. She went into early labor and they managed to stop it, but she has to stay here over night."

"Can we see her?"

Vegeta only nodded, following the mob of friends and family into Pan's room. He noticed Gohan was the only one who didn't move. Even now, he was still the coward. He couldn't even face his daughter. Vegeta smirked. He always knew Gohan was a wimp with a bad temper, but now, he was truly proving it. A part of him was glad he didn't go in. He knew how badly it would upset Pan, and she didn't need that kind of stress in her life.

It was past six by the time the others all left and Vegeta and Pan were finally left alone. Vegeta pulled a chair up next the bed and took her hand in his.

"How are you feeling my love, really?"

"Tired, scared, nervous….I don't know what I would have done if I had lost the baby…"

"You would have gone on to have more strong Saiyin children, that's what you would have done."

Pan turned to look Vegeta in the eye. Somehow, he had managed to say exactly what she wanted to hear. She counted herself lucky to have this wonderful, strong man in her life. She smiled at her mate, but it was a weak smile. Everything that had happened today had taken a toll on her. She had never been so scared in her life. Not even the threat of her father's beatings could make her more frightened than she had been today.

"I love you Pan," Vegeta said," I want you with me always."

At those words, Vegeta pulled his hand away from Pan's revealing the diamond engagement ring he had slid on her finger while they were talking. Pan's eyes went wide with unshed tears, and a deep joy that filled her heart.

"Marry me Pan. Be more than my mate and lover. Be my wife."

"Yes!"

Vegeta leaned over the bed and wrapped his arms around Pan. She had just made him the happiest man alive. He finally had everything he had ever longed for and never thought he would have. Their tender moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Vegeta and Pan looked up to see Gohan standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

Vegeta looked down at Pan who only nodded.

"I'll be right here if you need me," Vegeta whispered moving back by the door.

It was the most privacy he was willing to give the other man, after everything he had done to Pan. In Vegeta's mind, Gohan was still a threat to Pan and his child. But if Pan wanted to see her father, he couldn't stop her.

"How are you feeling?" Gohan asked.

"What do you want Dad?"

"I heard what happened, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"To make sure I was okay? Or to see if I lost the baby?"

Gohan winced at those words. He had to admit, his anger had gotten the better of him that day that he demanded she get rid of Vegeta's child.

"I really did come to see if you were okay, and to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Gohan took a deep breath. There had been a lot of changes in the past months since he had last seen Pan. He would like to think he had changed for the good.

"I didn't come here to fight. A lot of things have been happening since you and Vegeta went off together. I realized that…I haven't been the best father to you since your mom died…that I've been taking a lot of things out on you that weren't your fault. I never meant for things to turn out like this Pan. I never meant to become this monster….I've been going to counseling, and anger management…I don't want to lose you."

"It's a little late for that now Dad. You should have thought about that kind of stuff before you were beating the life out of me. Before you tried to rape me!"

The words hit home as hard as Pan wanted them to. She wanted him to know how much he had hurt her over the years.

"I am so sorry Pan. I don't know what else to say or do to get you to understand how sorry I am. I'm sorry I beat you. I'm sorry I was such a lousy father. And I'm sorry you almost lost the baby. But most of all, I'm sorry I'm losing my little girl."

"I think that's the problem Dad. I'm not a little girl. I'm a grown woman who's having a baby, and you can't seem to understand that…"

"You don't forgive me then?"

"I forgive you Dad, I just….I don't trust you. It's going to be a long time before things are okay between us. You have to accept that I'm not a little girl anymore, and that I am capable of making my own decisions."

"Will you at least come home?"

"I have a home, Dad."

"Right. With him."

"That's the other thing Dad, Vegeta and I are getting married, so if this is going to have any hope of working, you need to show him some respect."

From his spot by the door Vegeta smiled. He was so proud of the woman his mate had become. She was so much stronger than she had been when all this first started. Suddenly Pan let out a scream of pain, and all the monitors around her began going off.

Want to know what happens? Come on back for the next chapter! Thanks for reading so far and don't forget to review!! Please be kind!!


	10. Happy Ending After All

Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to do an update on this story. I have been mega busy, but here we go, the last chapter of the story, hope everyone enjoys it! Please don't forget to review!!!

Doctors and nurses flooded the room pushing a worried Vegeta and Gohan out the door. All either of them could hear was the high pitched squealing of the monitors and the frantic yelling of the doctors as they gave out orders to the nurses.

"Dad, what happened?"

Vegeta turned to see Trunks and the others standing nearby, worried expressions on all their faces.

"The monitors went off....something's wrong but they won't tell us what," Gohan answered.

And for the first time in a long time Gohan was finally feeling regret and true fear. In that one instant when the monitors had started going off, he realized that he could be losing his daughter, and he finally had seen himself for what he had become. A monster. How could he have let himself treat her the way he had for all these years? Now he could lose her and he would never be able to show her how sorry he really was for the things he had done to her.

Vegeta paced back and forth, the pain and worry obvious in his eyes. What the hell was going on in there? What could be taking them so long? Was Pan alright? Was the baby? Tension sang through his veins and every now and then his eyes would shift toward the closed door and he would have to fight down the urge to rip it open just to find out what was happening to his mate and unborn child.

Everything hurt....Pan's whole body felt like it was being torn apart and she was cold. So cold. All around her were voices, but not the ones she wanted to hear the most. Where was Vegeta? And...Gohan? They had just been with her a moment ago. Now all she could think of was the pain and how desperately she wanted it to stop. She could feel hands on her, moving her, the hiss and beep of machines around her, all things that were fighting to keep her alive. To save her baby. The baby! She tried to wrap her mind and all her strength around that one single thought. She needed to hold on, for her baby. That's when she heard it, the high pitched crying from somewhere nearby. It was her baby, it was crying, It was alive. Everything was fine...it would be okay.

One moment Pan was filled with joy at the knowledge that her baby, Vegeta's baby was okay. And the next, she was falling. Falling through a tunnel of pure darkness with no end in sight. It was as if ever memory, every experience she had ever had was suddenly flying past her in a wave of endless color and a chorus of voices all calling her name.

"Vegeta," she whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

Then suddenly everything went black....

It had been more than four hours since the doctors and nurses had come running into Pan's room and shoved Vegeta and Gohan out and still there was no word on her condition or the baby's. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and the nurses and doctors all walked out. One of the doctors' walked over to the waiting group to give them the news.

"What's going on? Is Pan alright? Is the baby?"

Vegeta was almost yelling the words at the doctor fighting so hard to keep back his worry and agitation.

"You must be the father. The baby is fine, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl. "

"And Pan?"

The doctor was silent for a moment and all of Vegeta's worst nightmares went running through his mind, his heart in his throat, refusing to believe that any of them could possibly be true until he heard it from the doctor.

"Pan is fine....However, she is going to need a lot of rest. She lost a lot of blood and we had a hard time keeping her heart beating during the delivery. It was very touch and go, but she managed to pull through. You may see her now but not for long, she needs to rest."

Vegeta could have hugged the doctor, so great was his joy at that moment. Pan was alive. He hadn't lost her, and she had given him a daughter. He practically ran into his room, but stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Pan was so pale in the hospital bed, holding a small bundle in her arms as she turned her head and smiled weakly at Vegeta.

"Vegeta...."

"Shhh...you need your rest woman, don't speak."

Vegeta looked down at the tiny child Pan held tightly in her arms and smiled. His daughter, a saiyin princess. And she was beautiful. She looked so much like Pan, but he could already tell just from looking at her that she had his fighting spirit.

Three weeks later......

Pan was finally allowed to come home from the hospital after three long weeks of testing at the hospital. She was recovering and still not 100% back to herself but her body was healing and soon she would be training again. Vegeta had married her right there in the hospital, with all their friends and family present.

Bulma and Yamcha had decided to give it another try and now were married, but with Pan at his side, Vegeta no longer found himself holding a grudge against either of the two. Everyone was just so happy to have Pan and the baby home. And Gohan was now trying to be the kind of father he should always have been to Pan but never had and was thoroughly enjoying spoiling his new granddaughter, who already was showing great potential.

Pan looked up at Vegeta as he knelt beside her and their sleeping child.

"She's so perfect...."

Vegeta smiled looking at this tiny version of himself and Pan and couldn't help but agree.

"Yes she is."

"I love you Vegeta."

His heart hammered in his chest at those words that at one time he had feared to never hear again,

"I love you Pan...forever."

Okay so I know this was kind of a sappy ending but what did you think????


End file.
